Którzy gonią za świetlikami
by Daghmarre
Summary: Sequel do "Który spadł z nieba". Gellert wyrusza w świat, by znaleźć Czarną Różdżkę. Na własną rękę. Samotny Albus pisze listy.


**KTÓRZY GONIĄ ZA ŚWIETLIKAMI**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Albus DumbledoreGellert Grindelwald

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG 13

Genere: obyczaj, ANGST, romans, ANGST i jeszcze trochę ANGSTU (feel warned)

Warnings: dla (w miarę) dojrzałego czytelnika, slash!

Beta: Volx

* * *

><p><em>Postanowiłem szczerze poznać mądrość i wiedzę, szaleństwo i głupotę - i poznałem, że i to jest pogoń za wiatrem. Bo gdzie jest wiele mądrości, tam jest wielki smutek, a kto pomnaża wiedzę, ten pomnaża cierpienie.<em>

Kohelet

* * *

><p><strong>NARZĘDZIE REWOLUCJI, CZYLI GDY GONISZ SAMOTNIE<strong>

_Drogi Gellercie! _

_Pewne listy nawet przed przeczytaniem wyrzuca się lub pali. Inne dopiero po przeczytaniu pieszczotliwie zespala się z niszczącym płomieniem tak, by nie zostało z nich nawet wspomnienie. Jeszcze inne wywołują złość, która każe podeptać zapisany kawałek papieru obcasem buta lub zamienić go w jakiś plugawy przedmiot lub zwierzę, które następnie torturuje się z upodobaniem. Są też listy, które przechowuje się jak najdroższy skarb, chowa do srebrnej szkatułki i zamyka na malutki kluczyk, tak jak to robiła moja matka. _

_Zastanawiam się, jaki los spotka ten właśnie list, który zaczynam pisać, i drży mi ręka. _

_Rozczarowałeś mnie. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo mnie rozczarowałeś. _

_(…) _

~o~

Różdżki.

Gellert ziewnął, podnosząc na chwilę wzrok znad struganego, tak by było mocne i dobrze leżało w dłoni, podłużnego kawałka drewna z akacji.

Różdżki były wszędzie. W każdej fazie powstawania, każdej wielkości i o najróżniejszym "nadzieniu", jak mistrz Gregorowicz zwykł nazywać ich rdzenie. Stosy wystruganych prototypów w stanie surowym, dokładnie takich, jak chociażby ten przygotowywany teraz przez Gellerta, piętrzyły się w całej pracowni różdżkarza. Mistrz dokładnie oglądał każdą z nich, po czym decydował, z której coś mogłoby wyjść. Należało wystrugać dziesiątki równych, odpowiednio cienkich patyków, żeby choć jeden okazał się zadowalającym materiałem na przyszłą różdżkę, bowiem stary Gregorowicz był wyjątkowo kapryśny, ale cóż… Trzeba było przyznać, że ten stary wariat doskonale wiedział, co robi.

Zdobycie bodaj cienia zaufania mistrza Gregorowicza zajęło Gellertowi bardzo dużo czasu. Stary rzadko przyjmował terminatorów, a nawet jeśli już do tego dochodziło, to dany kandydat bywał testowany i wypróbowywany równie wnikliwie, co przyszła różdżka. W całym Petersburgu pełno było fantastycznych opowiadań o rzekomych „próbach" starego mistrza, które niekoniecznie mijały się z prawdą. Bo sprawdziany u różdżkarza nie były ani łatwe, ani konwencjonalne. Nie były nawet humanitarne, o czym na własnej skórze przekonał się Gellert. Połyskujące na rękach ślady po oparzeniach do tej pory przypomniały o tym, do czego był zdolny Gregorowicz. Nie, stary nie był okrutny - raczej staromodny. Lubił używać metod, których nie powstydziłby się własny prapradziadek Gellerta, i to wszystko.

Podczas „prób" liczyła się wytrwałość i pasja. Dlatego na potrzeby chwili Gellert zmieniał się w kogoś, kto był pracowity, cierpliwy i niezmordowany. Sam nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem ktoś taki jak on – porywczy, błyszczący w towarzystwie i pełen energii – potrafił z takim powodzeniem wbić się w rolę zwykłego szczurka, zamiatającego potulnie pracownię starego ekscentryka.

Gregorowicz mało komu ufał. Miał swoje zwyczaje, był dziwakiem i odludkiem, oddanym całkowicie pracy. Kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym ograniczał do minimum: zanim nie zrobił małego wywiadu o kliencie, kontaktował się z nim tylko przez lojalnych pośredników. Gdy proszono o wykonanie różdżki na zamówienie, zwykł pojawiać się osobiście, zupełnie niespodziewanie, o jakiejś zwariowanej porze, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, którego mało obchodzi coś tak trywialnego jak zegarek, i w efekcie zaskakiwać swoich klientów nawet w środku nocy albo pod prysznicem. Bez słowa przez kilka intensywnych minut badał ich wnikliwie niczym niezwykle interesujący kawałek egzotycznego drewna, a potem przepadał bez wieści, czasem nawet na kilka miesięcy, zanim nie zrobił odpowiedniej różdżki. Ale jego wyroby nie pozostawiały nic do życzenia: zawsze pasowały perfekcyjnie do osobowości, charakteru i upodobań zamawiającego. Gregorowicz był solidny, niezawodny i sprawdzony. Mówiono żartobliwie, że to nie niesamowita intuicja i zdolności, ale pakt z diabłem wyniósł go ponad wszystkich innych petersburskich wytwórców różdżek. Po prostu był cholernie dobry w tym, co robił, i dlatego pozwalano mu na wszelkie dziwactwa i kaprysy, pobłażliwie patrząc przez palce na podejrzane eksperymenty i braki zezwoleń na przetrzymywanie różnorakich substancji i czarnomagicznych przedmiotów, a także kontakty z szemranymi osobami, i - przede wszystkim - wszelkie uchylenia w etykiecie, jakich się dopuszczał.

Zastanawiając się nad tym, czy ktoś taki jak mistrz Gregorowicz z Petersburga mógł być w posiadaniu Czarnej Różdżki… Cóż, Gellertowi wydawało się, że jest to osoba pasująca niemal idealnie na właściciela według niego najważniejszego i najsilniejszego Insygnium. Oprócz tego, po mieście rozgłaszano plotki, jakoby sam mistrz Gregorowicz był źródłem pogłosek o posiadaniu przez niego Różdżki, żeby napędzić swój interes. Znając jednak różdżkarza, można było powiedzieć, że to kompletna bzdura. Ten skupiony wyłącznie na swojej pracy człowiek nie był zdolny zniżyć się do napędzania interesu, który i tak dobrze działał. Gellertowi wpadła jednak do głowy myśl, że mistrz mógłby roznosić takie plotki, by takimi absurdami odciągnąć od siebie uwagę.

Ale oczywiście, Gellert nie zamierzał się poświęcać tak żmudnej i długotrwałej misji jak zdobywanie zaufania starego, zwariowanego czarodzieja, opierając się tylko na wyssanych z palca przypuszczeniach. Podczas swych długotrwałych poszukiwań, tudzież rozmów okraszanych torturami, nazwisko Gregorowicza obiło się o uszy młodego poszukiwacza kilkakrotnie i na tyle znamiennie, by przekonać Gellerta, że jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby posiadać Czarną Różdżkę, to musi to być właśnie ten ekscentryk.

Po pół roku od pierwszego spotkania twarzą w twarz z mistrzem Gregorowiczem, natrętny Gellert postawił na swoim i został jego terminatorem (myśląc o Różdżce Śmierci, łatwo było zapałać niemal autentyczną miłością do różdżek w ogóle, co najbardziej przemówiło do starego wariata).

Po półtora roku terminowania u Gregorowicza Gellert był jedynym, najbardziej zaufanym uczniem różdżkarza.

Ale to jeszcze nie było to, do czego Gellert dążył.

Poznawszy charakter starego, chłopak przekonał się, że w głębi serca skryty i tajemniczy czarodziej jest chytrym chwalipiętą, który co prawda pilnie strzeże swoich sekretów, ale jeśli rzeczywiście był w posiadaniu tak imponującego artefaktu, nie omieszka pokazać go swojemu zachwyconemu i niemal zakochanemu w nim i w różdżkach terminatorowi, czyż nie? Gellert gorąco na to liczył, ale póki co jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to czekać. I z każdym kolejnym dniem zaskarbiać sobie coraz większe zaufanie i wkradać się w łaski mistrza. Lizać mu pięty, pływać w wazelinie, tańczyć na gorących węglach z uśmiechem ufnego idioty.

Ale, choć chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że setki ludzi byłoby wniebowziętych będąc na jego miejscu, Gellert nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że… po prostu się nudził.

~o~

_Gellercie! _

_Napiszę do Ciebie to, co czuję, że powinienem napisać. Napiszę coś, czego się nie wyprę i będę powtarzał, choćbym miał zostać doszczętnie poniżony, choćbym miał się spalić ze wstydu. Żeby te słowa wbiły się głęboko pod Twoją czaszkę, trafiając wprost do Twojego upartego łba, w którym masz przecież coś więcej niż tylko korzonki tych swoich blond loczków. Napiszę to szczerze, i nie lekceważ tej szczerości, bo drogo mnie ona kosztuje. Naprawdę drogo. Ale nie będę dramatyzował. Choć mi ciężko, a dramatyzowanie może odrobinę by mi ulżyło, nie mogę wypadać z roli poruszonego na wskroś Angola, jak zwykłeś mnie przezywać. _

_Pewne słowa są zbyt cenne, zbyt intymne, by wypowiadał je ktoś taki, jak ja, komuś takiemu, jak ty. _

_Ty wredny, paskudny, niewychowany, popsuty, egoistyczny dupku. _

_Wróć do mnie. _

_Wybaczam Ci to, że uciekłeś jak ostatni tchórz, że nie chciałeś zmierzyć się z odpowiedzialnością własnych czynów, wybaczam, że nie zostawiłeś żadnej wiadomości, nie powiedziałeś nic, że zostawiłeś mnie tak po prostu, nic nie mówiąc. Wybaczam, że nie było Cię na pogrzebie Ariany, wybaczam to, że sam jeden musiałem znosić te wrogie spojrzenia dziesiątek oczu, te komentarze i szepty za plecami. Wybaczam Ci, że musiałem sam stawić czoła Aberforthowi, że teraz muszę z nim wytrzymać jeszcze jakiś czas w jednym domu, w tym wielkim, wielkim domu, sam na sam z nim, z tym, który mnie nienawidzi z całego serca, i którego widoku nie mogę znieść, bo to on mi Ciebie odebrał. Ale jednocześnie wybaczam Ci to, że straciłeś wtedy panowanie nad sobą, że rzuciłeś na niego to najpodlejsze z zaklęć i że przyczyniłeś się do śmierci Ariany. W końcu wszyscy jesteśmy winni, ja, Ty i Aberforth, choć to na nas dwóch spoczywa największy ciężar winy. Ale Ciebie nie ma; Ty zostawiłeś swoją winę mnie i to ja muszę dźwigać ją na barkach każdego dnia, patrząc w jasne, nienawistne oczy Aberfortha. Jednakże wybaczam Ci to wszystko, o, Merlinie, wybaczam! _

_Wybaczam Ci też to, że zostawiłeś mi tylko tę jedną paczkę cytrynowych dropsów w kieszeni płaszcza. Oraz to, że jako jedyny dowód na to, że jednak istniałeś, został mi tylko ten okropny, papierowy żółw, którego kiedyś dla żartu wyczarowałeś. _

_Pamiętasz? _

_Dopóki nie wrócisz, nie będę napoczynał tej paczki dropsów. Zaczekam, aż znów będziemy razem, śmiejąc się teraz z mojego rozdygotania i Twojego aktu tchórzostwa; wtedy odpakujemy je i zjemy wspólnie, po połowie, ja i Ty, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej tego cudownego lata. _

_Wybaczam Ci to pożegnanie, którego nie było. _

_Wybaczam Ci nawet to, że być może nigdy tak naprawdę mnie nie kochałeś. Że potrzebowałeś nie mnie, a mojej wiedzy, umiejętności i mocy. Że być może i tak planowałeś mnie opuścić albo nawet usunąć w dalszych fazach swojej wielkiej rewolucji. _

_Wybaczam Ci wszystko, cokolwiek mógłbym Ci wybaczyć. _

_Jesteśmy na tyle silni, by być ze sobą z całą świadomością konsekwencji i ze świadomością tego, co się stało. Bo przynajmniej ja nie chcę, żeby to był koniec. Żeby tak wyglądał. _

_Nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. _

_Już widzę tę Twoją drwiącą minę, to Twoje wygięcie warg, widzę, jak mną gardzisz, czytając te słowa. Ale powtórzę jeszcze raz, choć mi niełatwo. _

_Wróć, palancie. Na Merlina, nie mogę tak dłużej! Prędzej zwariuję w tym domu. Wróć. Rozpocznijmy naszą rewolucję choćby w tej chwili, przecież już nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Oddam Ci wszystko, co mam zaoferowania, będę Ci wierny nawet, jeśli Ty nie zamierzasz być wierny mnie. Bo jestem głupcem, który kocha. _

_Dropsy będą czekać razem ze mną. _

_Albus _

~o~

Spychanie pewnych rzeczy na sam skraj świadomości było zajęciem wystarczająco męczącym i czasochłonnym, by nie pozostawić ani odrobiny miejsca na myśli o czymkolwiek innym. Do odsuwania od siebie wspomnień trzeba było poświecić wszystkie siły, mobilizować się na nowo każdego dnia i być szczególnie ostrożnym w nocy, ale i tak nawet najbardziej usilne starania często nie dawały oczekiwanych rezultatów.

Monotonne pociąganie heblem w jedną i w drugą stronę podczas strugania w żadnej mierze nie było fascynujące, ale przynajmniej działało otumaniająco i pomagało. Każdy kolejny ruch usypiał i koił, pozwalając zagłuszyć myśli, wprowadzał w stan słodkiego otępienia, zajmował umysł. Gellert mógł się skupić tylko na tym wyszkolonym ruchu nadgarstka i na cienkich wiórkach drewna, opadających cicho na stosik poskręcanych, jasnych trocin, i jakimś cudem udawało mu się nie myśleć dosłownie o niczym.

W drugim kącie głównej izby pracowni, za dwoma stołami, zagraconymi najróżniejszymi narzędziami, fiolkami z eliksirami, kociołkami, i za pnącymi się do sufitu stojakami na różdżki, mistrz Gregorowicz mamrotał cicho pod nosem. Biedził się nad kolejnym ostruganym kawałkiem drewna, badając go z każdej strony, opukując i oglądając przez trzy magiczne soczewki, zmontowane w jeden instrument, zainstalowany na głowie. Ten zwariowany przyrząd optyczny nadawał mu wygląd lekko stukniętego; trudno było się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc prawe oko zaabsorbowanego mistrza, które odpływa zbytnio na bok, wielkie jak spodek do filiżanki, gdy tymczasem lewe, komicznie malutkie, przenikliwie przewierca wzrokiem sufit. Kiedy jednak Gellert zdążył się przyzwyczaić, że czasem zza szafki wyjrzy istota z innej planety, prosząc go zachrypniętym głosem o zaparzenie herbaty, i ten widok nie dziwił już ani odrobinę. W gruncie rzeczy Gregorowicz był tylko starym, zgrzybiałym dziwakiem, o grzywie rozczochranych włosów okalającej lśniący wzgórek głowy, poświęcającym się całkowicie temu, co pokochał, doszedł do wniosku Gellert, wzdychając.

I strugał dalej, zaciskając zęby w udawanym uśmiechu, próbując nie zasnąć niechcąco z głową na blacie ukurzonego, pełnego ostrużyn stołu albo nie zerwać się w złości i nie rzucić tej przeklętej roboty w diabły.

Nagle mistrz poderwał się, nieuważnie wyszarpując z głowy trzymający się na gumce przyrząd optyczny, i podniósł jedną z wystruganych różdżek do góry, spoglądając na nią z lubością. Błysk w oku zdradzał zapał, zupełnie jakby mistrz odkrył coś zupełnie nieznanego, choć była to być może dziesięciotysięczna różdżka w jego karierze. Potem wykonał nią kilka ruchów, strzepując, wirując w powietrzu i przekładając w zniszczonych, powykręcanych i pokrytych plamami palcach, po czym z uśmiechem satysfakcji znów usiadł na swoim miejscu i sięgnął po magiczny papier ścierny, by ją oszlifować i wykończyć. Gellert spuścił obojętnie wzrok i zajął się swoim żmudnym struganiem. Wiedział, co będzie dalej z trzymaną w palcach mistrza różdżką; znał tę całą procedurę na pamięć.

Gdy mistrz skończy z nadawaniem kształtu i odpowiedniej długości, zamknie się w laboratorium, do którego póki co Gellertowi nie wolno było się zbliżać. Bowiem dłonie wytwórcy różdżek nie były tak zniszczone wyłącznie z powodu starości, ale przede wszystkim przez długotrwałe wystawianie się na opary niezwykle silnych eliksirów, którymi nasączane były różdżki, każdy rodzaj drewna w innym wywarze: udoskonalającym zdolność przewodzenia magii, skupiania strumieni energetycznych lub zabezpieczającym ujścia magiczne tak, by były dostosowane do ludzkiego sposobu rzucania czarów. Oprócz moczenia w miksturach mistrz odprawiał nad różdżkami specjalne, długotrwałe inkantacje, całymi nocami mrucząc niezmordowanie standardowe zaklęcia od złych uroków, klątw niezdarności, zauroczenia, samowoli, konfigurując złoty środek autointeligencji i samowspomagania.

Gellertowi nie wolno było dotykać wibrujących od skomasowanych zaklęć, śmierdzących, obsychających po eliksirach różdżek, które stały w równych rządkach na specjalnych półeczkach, gdzie każda miała swój własny stojaczek w przedziale oddzielonym specjalnymi zaklęciami, by jedna nie przesiąkła energią czy obecnością drugiej i nie nabrała niepożądanych cech. Czasami poddane wielorakim czynnościom różdżki pękały, rozpryskując się na mnóstwo kłujących drzazg, wybuchały niespodziewanie albo zaczynały kąsać wytworzonymi nie wiadomo kiedy i jak ząbkami.

Gregorowicz wciąż przypominał, że nie wiadomo, jak drewno może zareagować na taką ilość czarów, a potem zapominał o tym, że już to raz tego dnia tłumaczył i zaczynał od nowa całe kazanie o higienie oraz bezpieczeństwie pracy i innych zasadach, których i tak sam nigdy nie przestrzegał. Głos Gregorowicza był chrapliwy i wyblakły, bardzo bełkotliwy i trudny do usłyszenia wśród hurgotania i stukania obijających się jak ptaki w klatkach różdżek. Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele się różnił od monotonnego szurania hebla o drewno i działał równie usypiająco, jak samo struganie.

Najciekawsza wydawała się Gellertowi implantacja serca różdżki. Gregorowicz z czułością wymawiał słowo "nadziewanie", gdy z rozpalonymi policzkami tłumaczył po raz tysięczny cały proces temu jasnowłosemu chłopcowi, który przerywał wtedy sprzątanie czy struganie i asystował mu zza pleców. Każda implantacja była niepowtarzalna, bo i każde drewienko było unikalne i reagowało na swój sposób. Ale także podczas wszczepiania rdzenia Gellert mógł tylko patrzeć.

Pomału ta cała bierność doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

Po zaszczepieniu w różdżce serca należało być szczególnie ostrożnym. Gregorowicz zamykał świeżutkie, niemal gotowe różdżki, miotające się w sobie i bardzo niebezpieczne, w specjalnej skrytce, czymś w rodzaju sejfu. Gdy Gellert próbował się do niego zbliżyć, mistrz z szelmowskim uśmiechem podnosił do góry lewą rękę i machał do niego kikutem palca serdecznego jako przestrogą przed samowolą i nieobliczalnością różdżki, próbującej odrzucić swój rdzeń. Bo każda z różdżek musiała stoczyć wewnętrzną walkę, by przyjąć do siebie "nadzienie", pierwiastek całkowicie sprzeczny z budową i charakterem drewna, nadający mu niewyobrażalnej mocy i niesamowitej samoświadomości, która w równym stopniu przerażała co fascynowała Gellerta.

Po odpowiednim czasie "odleżyn" różdżki, gdy dane drewienko przetrwało wszystkie próby i nie odrzuciło żadnego z zaklęć, eliksirów i - przede wszystkim - rdzenia, mogło zostać doszlifowane, wykończone i polakierowane, co znów było pracą młodego terminatora mistrza różdżek.

Gellert zajmował się więc początkiem i końcem powstawania różdżki. Pocieszał się myślą, że początki i końce są najważniejsze. Początki, bo trudno jest zacząć, a przecież pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze. A końce, bo dociągnąć swoja pracę do końca jest czasem jeszcze trudniej, niż zacząć, a ostatnie muśnięcie lakieru jest również czymś w rodzaju puenty, która najbardziej zapada w pamięć.

Czasami ta metafora w umyśle Gellerta niechcący rozrastała się do jakichś dziwnych, monstrualnych rozmiarów, obejmując coraz większe obszary i nadając sobie samej nowych znaczeń. Dlatego wiele razy młodzieniec przyłapywał się na zastanawianiu, czy Albus zjawi się, by zakończyć dzieło rewolucji; jeśli bowiem Grindelwald był kimś w rodzaju jej mistrza, to Dumbledore był dla niej początkiem i czy chciał, czy nie, powinien zamknąć w klamrę wszystkie działania Gellerta.

Potem jednak Gellert otrząsał się, ganiąc w myśli za takie irracjonalne pomysły, i wracał do pracy.

Do udawania, aktorstwa, przetrwania.

Bo Gellert grał.

Grał zainteresowanie, pasję, młodość, świeżość, chęć pracy. Grał radość, szczerość, naiwność, chłopięcą niezgrabność. Zmienił imię: został Michaiłem; porzucił swoje pochodzenie, nazwisko, przeszłość. Unikał wszelkich oznak wyrachowania, zbytniego sprytu czy przebłysków inteligencji większej, niż wymagało pojmowanie mamrotania starego Gregorowicza i wykonywanie jego rozkazów. Gellert na jeden moment swojego życia kompletnie przestał być sobą i całkowicie wykorzystał swoje talenty aktorsko-szpiegowskie, zabawiając się w terminatora najlepszego wytwórcy różdżek w całym Imperium Rosyjskim. I to zabawiając się absolutnie na poważnie, stąpając po warsztacie niczym po stosie rozżarzonych węgli, wysilając całe swoje wyrachowanie, spryt i inteligencję.

W Petersburgu zaś wrzało. W całej Rosji podnosiły się głosy na cara, mugole i czarodzieje protestowali w imieniu swoich praw i interesów. Mało komu żyło się dobrze, mało kto mógł sobie pozwolić na takie wybryki, na jakie pozwalano mistrzowi Gregorowiczowi. Wszyscy magiczni w promieniu całego niemal cesarstwa wiedzieli, że ten człowiek nie miał sobie równych i że jego różdżki są zawsze najlepiej dopasowane do właściciela, trwale i niezawodne. Był szanowany i doceniany, bo wręcz niezbędny w tych niebezpiecznych czasach, w których szeptano nawet o obaleniu caratu i stworzeniu nowego ładu. Rewolucyjne nastroje podniecały jeszcze bardziej rwącego się do czynu, rozgoryczonego Gellerta, ale chłopak musiał cierpliwie czekać. Czekać i trwać przy Gregorowiczu, przy którym póki co mógł się czuć bezpiecznie, i zdobywać pomału jego zaufanie.

Drewniane, zakręcone w sprężyste spiralki ostrużyny leżały spiętrzone w pokaźną kupkę na podłodze, przypominając nieco czuprynę Gellerta. Każdy kolejny wiórek, który opadał zwiewnie w dół, przypominał…

Gelert nie chciał sobie uświadamiać dokładnie, co przypominał, pozostawał więc tylko przy jakimś mglistym przeczuciu, nie pozwalając mu zakradać się ani odrobinę bliżej świadomej części umysłu. Dlatego zdanie nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane do końca. Opadał i przypominał... Trzy kropki. Nie istniało coś takiego, jak „o czym". Wspomnienia majaczyły tylko w oddali, nawołując rozdzierającymi glosami, a tymczasem Gellert przygryzał wargi i próbował skupić się tylko i wyłącznie na trzymanym w ręce kawałku drewna. Nie było przed; nie liczyło się przed. Istniało tylko po i dla tego „po" Gellert teraz pracował i udawał.

Skąd w nieskończoność znajdował w sobie zapał do heblowania tych cholernych różdżek, krojenia składników do eliksirów, których nie wolno mu było dotknąć, patrzenia z daleka na to, do czego aż się ręce rwały, wdychania oparów magicznych lakierów do drewna, odkurzania stojaków, zamiatania ostrużyn, biegania do sklepów po sprawunki, nadzorowania przychodzących zamówień, obsługiwania najróżniejszej maści męczących klientów; słowem - robienia wszystkiego, tylko nie tego, co planował z Albusem…?

Właśnie. Albus. Wspomnienie spychane na krawędź świadomości, by nie oszaleć.

Czasem to wspomnienie było zbyt silne, a może on zbyt słaby. Czasami, gdy biedził się nad kolejną różdżką, zatrzymywał się w pół ruchu, bo nagle jego wzrok przyciągał palący się ogień w brudnym, oczernionym kominku pracowni albo padający za oknem deszcz. Przypominając… [i]Tamto.[/i]

Gdyby miał przy sobie Albusa, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Z jego umiejętnościami i bystrym umysłem - z pewnością wymyśliłby o wiele mniej czasochłonny sposób uzyskania Czarnej Różdżki. Gellert musiał się zdać tylko na swój czar, umiejętności aktorskie, przebiegłość i spryt, wszystko to na poziomie przeciętnego oszusta, jakich w Petersburgu nie brakowało. Potrafił też kłamać bez mrugnięcia okiem oraz nagle zerwać ze wszystkim, do czego się przyzwyczaił, i dostosować się natychmiast do nowych warunków.

Tak jak to zrobił wtedy.

Zepsuł swoją największą szansę, jaką był Albus. On był wyjściem, rozwiązaniem, drogą na skróty.

Niczym więcej.

Do jasnej cholery! Miał o tym nie myśleć.

Spróbował skupić się na opornym sęku, przez którego musiał się wyjątkowo męczyć nad tą różdżką. Tutaj ta górka, jakby to ostrugać tak, by było równo i gładko…?

Ale zaraz, skoro Albus nie był dla niego niczym więcej, to dlaczego nie może się skupić? Gellert zmarszczył czoło i zamaszystym ruchem przetarł rękawem koszuli powieki, pod którymi zaczęło się zbierać coś niepożądanego, coś, co nie miało prawa istnieć w tym świecie. Spojrzał ze złością na niewinny kawałek struganego drewna. Topola, ½ łokcia. To jest świat, na którym trzeba się skupić.

Na przykład: dwie drzazgi we wnętrzu dłoni: jedna z buka, łokcia, a druga z lipy, 2/3 łokcia.

Do trzystu piorunów.

Ten ogień na kominku tak trzaska. Rozprasza. Za oknem zmrok, na ulicy tłuką się pijacy, rozpoczynający nocną pieśń. Zalatujący zaduchem piwnicy zapach, wydobywający się zza drzwi laboratorium, w którym przed chwilą zamknął się z rozwianym włosem mistrz Gregorowicz.

Gellert ciężko uniósł dłoń, westchnął, po czym przeciągnął ostrzem po drewnie, tuż przy powierzchni, modelując cierpliwie kształt, próbując skupić się tylko na tej zawijającej się w tak cudowny sposób ostrużynie i jednocześnie pogłębić nacięcie przy tym niedorzecznym sęku.

Trzask, stuk i poirytowane wciągnięcie powietrza.

Różdżka zakołysała się, rzucona na stół. Nóż upadł pod nogi, wprost w miękkie posłanie jasnych sprężynek ostrużyn.

Gellert podniósł oczy znad zakrywających twarz dłoni i zapatrzył się w ogień, przypominając sobie o tym poblasku z paleniska, który malował czerwone refleksy na tamtych kasztanowych włosach, o tej dłoni, która mierzwiła jego gęstą czuprynę, palcach, które masowały głowę, przyprawiały o dreszcze, o tych oczach, w których było jednocześnie za dużo i za mało, o tym deszczu, który bębnił za oknem w bibliotece, o…

To nie było tak, Albusie, pomyślał. To nie było tak, że ja…

Policzek Gellerta bezprawnie przecięła mokra smuga, torująca sobie drogę aż do linii szczęki, by upaść ciężko gdzieś w sam środek drewnianych wiórów.

~o~

_Gellercie! _

_Jakim ja głupcem jestem, dlaczego nie wpadłem na to wcześniej! Przecież możemy to wszystko odwrócić! I jednocześnie znaleźć pierwsze z Insygniów! _

_Pójdźmy razem szukać Kamienia, a jak go znajdziemy, wskrzesimy Arianę! Mam przeczucie, że się to uda, musi się udać! _

_Gellercie, odpisz, błagam, jak to tylko jest możliwe, zapomnij o wszystkim i wróć, abyśmy_

/urwane/

~o~

- Michaile - odezwał się jeszcze bardziej zachrypniętym niż zwykle i jakby niepewnym głosem mistrz Gregorowicz. Już od rana czaił się, by coś oznajmić Gellertowi, ale słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Milczał więc, dziwnie nieobecny i roztargniony bardziej niż zwykle. Dopiero po późnym obiedzie zebrał się w sobie, by porozmawiać ze swoim uczniem. Gellert wpatrywał się w mistrza badawczym spojrzeniem, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Michaile - powtórzył stary, obracając w dłoniach prawie pustą filiżankę po herbacie niemal tak, jak to zazwyczaj robił z przyszłymi różdżkami. - Będziesz mnie musiał opuścić.

Gellert poczuł, że jego żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie z niepokoju, a twarz tężeje.

- Co to znaczy? - spytał, przełknąwszy ślinę i siląc się na lekki ton.

- Dziś rano dostałem sowę - powiedział Gregorowicz ucinając nagle ciąg dalszy, jakby to jedno zdanie wszystko wyjaśniało. Filiżanka zachybotała się w jego rękach.

- I co w związku z tym? Jak to, będę musiał pana opuścić? - zniecierpliwił się Gellert.

- Z Paryża wraca mój syn.

W pokoju zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

- Pański syn? - powtórzył po chwili Gellert, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. - Pan ma syna? - dodał z naciskiem.

Gregorowicz zajrzał z zainteresowaniem do filiżanki, jakby chciał powróżyć sobie z fusów, a potem obrócił ją jeszcze raz i omal nie wylał sobie resztek herbaty na podołek. Szamocząc się z wymykającą z rąk szklanką, wysapał:

- Tak. Mam syna. Adriuszko wyjechał zwiedzać świat jakieś dwa lata temu. Wiesz, młody człowiek musi się wyszumieć, poznać najmodniejsze stolice świata, usłyszeć o najświeższych nowinkach, poobracać się wśród ludzi, wyrobić towarzysko… A że nas na to stać, wysłałem go w podróż. Chyba miesiąc przed tym, jak wyruszył, w Petersburgu zjawiłeś się ty.

Szklanka została postawiona trochę zbyt mocno na okrągłym, drewnianym stoliku, mocnym stuknięciem akcentując ostatnie słowo.

- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że pan miał żonę… A co dopiero dorosłego syna… - mruczał pod nosem Gellert, myśląc gorączkowo. Dlaczego dopiero teraz się dowiaduje o takich rzeczach? I dlaczego „będzie musiał opuścić" tego starego pryka? Dlaczego w tej chwili, gdy był tak blisko! Gdy już wiedział, gdzie i jak szukać, gdy widział JĄ na własne oczy…!

- Myślałem, że wiedziałeś, że prędzej czy później twoje terminowanie dobiegnie końca - stary spojrzał błagalnie na Gellerta. Jego poznaczona zmarszczkami, wychudła twarz wyglądała starzej niż zwykle, a łysina świeciła beztrosko, odbijając światło lampki naftowej. - Ale niewymownie mi przykro, że koniec nadszedł prędzej, niż się spodziewałem…

- Pański… syn - zająknął się Gellert - byłby bardzo niezadowolony, gdyby się o mnie dowiedział?

- Och, Andriuszko już się dowiedział - powiedział żałosnym tonem Gregorowicz, a jego proste jak kreski brwi utworzyły nieszczęśliwy daszek nad oczami. - Dlatego przyjeżdża. Pewnie jest przekonany, że chcę go wydziedziczyć i że ktoś będzie chciał zająć jego miejsce w warsztacie…

Gellert zacisnął wargi, ale się nie odezwał. Ale miał własne zdanie na temat tego, o czym ten cały Andriej może być przekonany. Na przykład o tym, że ktoś będzie chciał przejąć Czarną Różdżkę.

Przyjazd tego bubka pokrzyżował wszystkie starannie przemyślane przez te dwa lata plany Gellerta. W każdej chwili całość mogła się rozpaść niczym domek z talii kart, a pierwsze Insygnium przepaść raz na zawsze, wraz z marzeniami o rewolucji i zmianie świata. Teraz trzeba będzie działać szybko, bardzo szybko i sprawnie, przede wszystkim zaś nie wolno będzie popełnić ani jednego błędu, nie wolno się będzie potknąć ani nawet głośniej odetchnąć, by nie zniweczyć misternie uknutej intrygi, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń…

- Skoro w takim razie pański syn jest niezadowolony z tego, że wziął pan terminatora, i dlatego trzymał pan to przed nim w tajemnicy… to dlaczego pan mnie w ogóle przyjął? - spytał Gellert, nie okazując ani jednym zmarszczeniem czoła wulkanu, który właśnie wybuchł w jego głowie, i nie wypadając z roli, jaką sobie narzucił.

- Widzisz, drogi Michaile - odezwał się Gregorowicz cicho, a chłopakiem mimowolnie wstrząsnął krótki dreszcz, przypominający znienacka, że ktoś kiedyś mówił do niego w bardzo podobnej manierze. - Jestem stary. Nie radzę sobie już tak dobrze, jak kiedyś. Jak Andriuszko wyjechał, było mi ciężko i smętno. Spadłeś mi jak z nieba, wprost idealny. A oprócz tego… Andriuszko nie jest łatwy w obejściu. To szorstki i ostry chłopak, choć w głębi serca dobry i uczciwy, muchy by nie skrzywdził. Jednak w porównaniu z nim, ty…

Gregorowicz zamilkł znacząco, a Gellert dopowiedział sobie sam.

- I co teraz ze mną będzie? - spytał po naprawdę długiej chwili milczenia Gellert, nie musząc już nawet grać.

~o~

_Gellercie! _

_Sam nie wiem, jaki jest sens w podnoszeniu pióra i rozdzierania ran wciąż na nowo. Nie wiem, jaki jest sens w rozpamiętywaniu. Jaki jest w ogóle sens… tego wszystkiego… _

_Widzisz, drogi przyjacielu, choć nie widzieliśmy się od tak dawna i choć nawet detale Twojej twarzy zaczynają się rozmywać w moich wspomnieniach, jesteś jedyną osobą, do której mogę teraz zupełnie szczerze się zwrócić. Ty rozumiałeś mnie jak nikt, przejrzałeś mnie na wylot i znałeś każdą wadę, bezbłędnie wykrywałeś każdą odrobinę fałszu w moim tonie. I od kiedy Ciebie przy mnie nie ma, tak naprawdę nikt mnie nie zna. Nikt nie wie, jaki jestem naprawdę. Nikt wokół nie podejrzewałby mnie o głęboko ukrywane słabości lub o to, że mogę mieć wątpliwości czy być załamany. Albo na przykład być po prostu przygnębiony, bo widzę, jak za oknem pada drobny, kapryśny, letni deszcz. Bo znienacka czuję jakiś zapach, który pobudza moją wyobraźnię do tego stopnia, że wydaje mi się, że wróciłeś, stoisz tuż obok. Bo ktoś nadepnął mi na odcisk albo mam ochotę na mandarynkowy kisiel, kiedy nie mogę go nigdzie dostać. _

_Widzisz, jaki jestem - sam sobie odpowiedziałem. Wiem doskonale, dlaczego po raz kolejny próbuję pisać do Ciebie. Bo mi Ciebie brakuje. Brakuje mi Ciebie, byś mnie rozumiał i bym ja rozumiał Ciebie. _

_(…) _

~o~

Próbował schwytać sens. Próbował wybić się z roli, którą sobie narzucił, ale nie był w stanie przełamać tego okropnego otępienia, w które wpadł. Po prostu patrzył biernie na to, jak wszystkie jego starania, intrygi i plany trafia szlag.

Ale nie czuł nic. Gniewu, rozpaczy, wściekłości. Kompletnie nic. Może jedynie lekkie znudzenie połączone ze zdziwieniem swoim własnym stanem.

- …ale jeśli tak dalej będzie, wszystko pójdzie na marne i naprawdę straci sens – usta poruszyły się w bezgłośnym szepcie. – Na co czekam?

Lewy kącik warg powędrował w górę w swoistej autodrwinie.

To oczywiście, że czekał na niego, na Albusa. Żeby razem z nim dokończył, co zaczęli.

Jakież to idiotyczne. Przecież to wcale nie początek jego drogi. To są dopiero przygotowania do rewolucji, ścieżka prowadząca do zmian jeszcze tak naprawdę się nie rozpoczęła.

Tobołek był już gotowy; zabierze ze sobą tylko najniezbędniejsze i najcenniejsze rzeczy. Ciężki kufer wypełniony ubraniami i tym wszystkim, co uzbierało się przez cały ten czas, kiedy terminował u Gregorowicza, zostanie tutaj. Rzucił na niego skomplikowane zaklęcie, dzięki któremu kufer obróci się w proch w momencie, gdy ktoś go dotknie.

Ostatni raz omiótł wzrokiem pokój, który do tej pory był jego własną izdebką. Sprawdził, czy nigdzie nic nie zostało, pomacał siennik, rozprostował fałdy pledu. Zajrzał pod stolik i do szafy. Wszystko puste i w idealnym porządku, zupełnie tak, jakby wymazywał wszelkie ślady swojego istnienia i funkcjonowania tutaj. Jakby go tu nigdy nie było.

Chciał zniknąć jak duch, nie zostawiając po sobie nic. Miał doświadczenie w takich pożegnaniach. Pożegnaniach, których nie było.

Stanął wreszcie w drzwiach izby i przełknął głośno ślinę. Grdyka poruszyła się nerwowo, choć przecież był spokojny. Może tylko jego dłonie odrobinę się spociły, a w żyłach zakręciła się pierwsza dawka adrenaliny, pomału doprowadzająca Gellerta do stanu lekkiego podniecenia. Złociste sprężynki na jego głowie zatańczyły, gdy pochylił się gwałtownie, by zdmuchnąć świeczki na lichtarzu. Dwa mocne dmuchnięcia. Ciemność.

Otaczał go mrok, w którym odznaczały się tylko jasne, wijące się w powietrzu smugi dymu, unoszące się znad tlących się jeszcze knotów. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Był gotowy.

Otworzył swobodnie drzwi. Zawiasy zapiszczały cicho, dokładnie tak jak zwykle. Wyszedł pewnym krokiem na korytarzyk. Nie robił hałasu specjalnie, ale też nie starał się iść zbyt cicho. Po prostu szedł jak zawsze, gdy wychodził do ustępu na podwórzu. Podłoga skrzypiała znajomo pod bosymi stopami, w ręku kołysały się buty trzymane za sznurówki, a tobołek ciążył na plecach. Wokół było ciemno i duszno, ale Gellert znał doskonale domostwo Gregorowicza. Bezbłędnie trafił do schodów, ręką mechanicznie wymacał poręcz. Zawsze chodził po domu w nocy bez zbędnego światła. Lubił nurzać się w mroku tak, jak kot, ale przede wszystkim wyćwiczył się tak specjalnie, by na wszelki wypadek znać doskonale rozkład całego domu, pamiętać nieświadomie, ile łokci długości ma każda ściana czy odruchowo wiedzieć, gdzie są drzwi i gdzie być ostrożnym, by nie trafić na przestawiony stołek. Mógł spokojnie chodzić w każdy zakamarek domu z zamkniętymi oczami, nie obijając się o meble ani o ściany.

Swobodnie doszedł do drzwi wyjściowych, udając, że rzeczywiście wybiera się do ustępu. Otworzył drzwi, po czym zsunął błyskawicznie tobołek i buty na schodki przed domem, a następnie z lekkim stukiem zamknął odrzwia tak, jak gdyby je zamykał za sobą. Na chwilę zamarł w bezruchu.

Różdżka leżała pewnie w ręku, bezgłośnie rzucone zaklęcie wytłumiło odgłos kroków i uciszyło stare deski podłogi. Najprostszy kawałek planu wykonany. Teraz czekało go przekradnięcie się do piwnicy i, przede wszystkim, pokonanie wszystkich pułapek jakie czaiły się na złodziei w rozciągających się głęboko pod ziemią korytarzach. Zastanawiał się nad sposobem wtargnięcia do tajnej kryjówki mistrza od wielu tygodni, aż w końcu wymyślił sposób na każdą z zasadzek. Czuł się pewnie, ale… ale zupełnie nie tak, jak wyobrażał sobie, że się będzie czuł.

Wyobrażał sobie ten moment inaczej. Czekał z utęsknieniem na chwilę, gdy odnajdzie to najważniejsze Insygnium, które wyniesie go ponad wszystkich innych czarodziejów. Od lat imaginował sobie ten moment: siebie, nieustraszonego, zręcznego i podnieconego, kiedy triumfalnie dociera do swojego upragnionego celu. Był przekonany, że będzie się czuł wspaniale, spełniając wreszcie swoje marzenie, wypełniając to, na co czekał od tak dawna. Wydawało mu się, że będzie to chwila podniosła, magiczna jak Boże Narodzenie dla dzieciaka. Jednak rzeczywistość była o ileż bardziej prozaiczna. To tak, jak gdyby miał ucięte skrzydła i dopiero teraz sobie uzmysławiał, że nie jest w stanie wzlecieć.

Bo przecież tutaj, w ciemnym ganku, na deskach podłogi, którą czuł pod palcami stóp, stał tylko on. Nie bohater, nie przywódca rewolucji, nie przeklęty i wypędzony banita, niezrozumiany filozof, ale tylko on. Gellert Grindelwald, którego znał od zawsze i o którym wiedział wszystko. O jego porażkach, wadach i słabościach. Dwudziestolatek, który nauczył się być samodzielny, ale wciąż w głębi duszy czuł się jak dziecko.

Gellert przygryzł wargę. Nagle poczuł się niewyobrażalnie głupio, że stoi tak, spięty, w ciemnej sieni, w pogrążonym w ciszy domu jakiegoś starszego czarodzieja. Prócz tej świadomości nie czuł nic więcej. Jakaś odrobina adrenaliny uciskała mu trzewia, ale to nie było żadne uskrzydlające uczucie. Równie dobrze mógł kraść słoiki na żabi skrzek. Nie poruszało go to, że jest tuż o krok od uzyskania Czarnej Różdżki. Nie czuł tego, że wieńczy pierwszy etap swoich wysiłków w dążeniu do rewolucji.

Skąd ta obojętność?

Gellert zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Czy cokolwiek mnie jeszcze obchodzi? – mruknął do siebie, dezaktywując przemyślnie ukryty w ścianie alarm mentalny. – Po co to wszystko?

Szedł za ciosem? Prowadziła go droga, którą sam sobie starannie przygotował i teraz nie potrafił zawrócić? Słowo się rzekło, i tak dalej, i tak dalej? Gdzie w tym wszystkim sens, gdzie wyciekła pasja, co się z nim samym stało…

Ten czas spędzony u Gregorowicza wyprał go z uczuć i pragnień?

Miał ochotę usiąść na podłodze, tutaj, w samym środku wielkiego mroku i wielkiej śmieszności, tuż o krok od swojego celu, i zatopić głowę w dłoniach.

Sam.

Był sam, nikt go nie wspierał, nikt nie znał jego prawdziwej osobowości, jego prawdziwych motywów. Nikt nie oczekiwał przy tobołku, czekając na triumfalny powrót, nikt go nie pochwali, nie doceni tych wszystkich trudów, które sam sobie zadał.

Nikt go nie potrzebował, nikogo nie obchodził on, Gellert Grindelwald, wyrzucony z Durmstrangu, wyklęty przez rodzinę, zapomniany przez przyjaciół.

Po co to wszystko? Dla jego samego? Ale dlaczego on sam jeden ma zmieniać świat? Dlaczego nie zrobi tego ktoś inny?

Nagle opanowała go złość. Zaklął bezgłośnie.

To wszystko nie ma sensu, gdy się pracuje tylko dla siebie i dla nikogo innego. Gdy nie ma publiczności, wsparcia, zaplecza. Cale przedsięwzięcie wydaje się takie miałkie, bo… bo jest sam.

Bo nie ma z nim jego, tego powolnego Angola.

Gnany gniewem na siebie, na Albusa, na tego przeklętego zakałę, Aberfortha, na cały świat, pędził przed siebie, wprost do celu. Żeby udowodnić. Udowodnić co? Komu?

Zacisnął wargi.

Po prostu. Udowodnić. Nie zastanawiaj się nad dopełnieniami. Nie poddawaj się.

Oderwał plecy od ściany i wyprostował się, zaciskając pięści. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu.

Przekradł się przez dom, idąc na palcach i balansując ostrożnie nad podłogą jak pająk. Wydawało mu się, że każdy, najdrobniejszy odgłos może obudzić mistrza, pod którego sypialnią znajdowało się małe, ciasne pomieszczenie, gdzie składował stare miotły i popsute narzędzia pracy.

Ale kiedy weszło się do tego schowka tyłem, jakimś cudem sufit pomieszczenia zamieniał się w podłogę. A w tej podłodze pojawiała się klapa, prowadząca do podziemi.

Gellert spojrzał w górę. Nad jego głową jak gdyby nigdy nic, przecząc prawom grawitacji, stały różne sprzęty. Ale równocześnie jego włosy i ubranie nie stawały dęba, ale jakaś siła ciągnęła je w dół – przynajmniej w ten dół, który dla Gellerta był dołem.

Chłopak nie zastanawiał się dłużej, ale przyklęknął, wyjmując z kieszeni koszuli małą buteleczkę z połyskliwą zawartością. Odkręcił ją i zaczął cierpliwie wmasowywać znajdujący się w niej krem w szpary między klapą a podłogą. Kiedy maść się skończyła, Gellert wyszedł ze schowka i zamknął drzwi. Odczekał na zewnątrz trzy minuty, odliczając w myślach sekundy.

Kiedy wszedł tyłem jeszcze raz, klapa była otwarta.

Tylko ta specjalna mieszanka, którą Gregorowicz nosił zawsze przy sobie, mogła otworzyć wejście do podziemi i nie uruchomić alarmów ani pułapek. Gellert wykradł ją staruszkowi, kiedy ten brał kąpiel.

Chłopak zawahał się tylko trochę, zanim spuścił stopę na pierwszy schodek, prowadzący w ciemności.

Znał tę drogę na pamięć, choć nigdy tu nie był. Zaklęcie, dzięki któremu wyssał z umysłu Gregorowicza wiedzę o każdej zasadzce i trasie, prowadzącej przez labirynt przejść prosto do Różdżki, kosztowało majątek. Żeby je rzucić, musiał złożyć ofiarę z krwi i uszczknąć z siebie ułamek swojej własnej duszy. Co prawda był bardzo mały ułamek, taki, że jego brak był całkowicie niezauważalny. Ale i tak było to bardzo bolesne i wyczerpujące przedsięwzięcie. Cóż, Czarna Magia rządzi się surowymi prawami i jest wyjątkowo zaborcza.

Zagłębiał się w coraz niższe poziomy podziemi, lekkim krokiem przechodząc przez iluzje, unikając nagle ustępujących stopni i prawdziwych przepaści, otwierających się znienacka przed przechodzącym, prowadzących do innych wymiarów, w których na nieuważnych czekały wielomiesięczne tortury. W głowie miał pustkę, a na twarzy głupawy uśmiech. Dalej nie czuł nic. Mimo wszystko coś go dalej pchało przed siebie, aż do celu.

Idąc trasą, którą zawsze przechodził mistrz, mógł się czuć bezpieczny. Zastanawiał się, czemu Gregorowicz nie korzysta z Różdżki na co dzień, ale trzyma ją niczym najcenniejszy skarb czy eksponat muzealny głęboko pod ziemią. Kryjówka dla Różdżki była wykonana doskonale. Ciekawe, kto i z jakiego powodu wybudował pod kamienicą Gregorowicza takie imponujące podziemia. Korytarze były obłożone czerwoną cegłą, a pochodnie umocowane w ścianach zapalały się samoczynnie, kiedy Gellert przechodził obok i gasły, gdy się oddalał. Im niżej był, tym bardziej mokro się robiło, a powietrze stawało się coraz trudniejsze do oddychania. Chłopak czuł zaduch piwniczny i przenikliwy chłód, jednak było mu gorąco, a ciepłe rumieńce wystąpiły mu na policzkach.

Nagle zdrętwiał, bo zza zakrętu wszedł prosto do dużej, oświetlonej aż sześcioma pochodniami komnaty. Wmurowana w podłogę zapadnia była otwarta, a na stojącym w niej postumencie nie było Różdżki. Za to w komnacie był ktoś jeszcze.

Tyłem do Gellerta stał mężczyzna w długiej, bogatej szacie podbitej futrem. Miał związane w kitkę, niechlujne włosy i najwyraźniej obracał coś w palcach, oglądając ze wszystkich stron. Nic nie zauważył, bo przecież odgłos kroków Gellerta wciąż był objęty czarem wyciszającym. Drgnął lekko dopiero wtedy, gdy sparaliżowany ze strachu i zaskoczenia intruz wciągnął za głośno powietrze. W migotliwym świetle płomieni Gellert zobaczył prawie czarne, otwarte szeroko w zdumieniu oczy i grube, zrośnięte nad nosem brwi.

Przez chwilę obaj stali w bezruchu, próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

Pierwszy zareagował Gellert. Sam nawet nie pamiętał, że zna zaklęcie, które błyskawicznie wykrzyknął. Z przerażeniem skonstatował, że nieznajomego odrzuciło w tył, a jego krew rozpryskuje się na posadzce. Trzymana w ręce różdżka upada ze stukotem na ziemię.

Gellert już był w drodze, by ją przechwycić. Ociekający krwią nieznajomy zawarczał coś niezrozumiale, trzymając się obiema rękami za twarz i kopnął schylającego się Grindelwalda prosto w mostek.

Przez chwilę chłopakowi wydawało się, że nie będzie mógł już nigdy więcej zaczerpnąć ponownie tchu, ale gdy poczuł nagle pod macającymi kamienną podłogę palcami zimne, drgające lekko drewienko, uśmiechnął się do siebie grymasem szaleńca. Bez namysłu zamknął Różdżkę w silnym uścisku.

- Giń – wypluł z siebie Gellert, podnosząc Czarną Różdżkę do piersi i celując nią w mężczyznę.

Nieznajomy wrzasnął wściekle i rzucił się na Gellerta. Zakrwawiona twarz i ręce przestały przypominać ludzkie ciało, wyglądały jak przynależne do jakiegoś krwiożerczego demona.

Gellert rzucił następne zaklęcie, czując w dłoni podniecające mrowienie. Różdżka działała w jego dłoni jak nigdy wcześniej. Rozległ się odstręczający gruchot łamanej kości. Przeciwnik zachwiał się i upadł, łapiąc z jękiem za nogę.

- Bez różdżki nie masz szans, Andriej – rzucił ciężko Gellert, dysząc i próbując nie zemdleć. Uderzenie w mostek wciąż wywoływało tępy ból rozchodzący się po całej klatce piersiowej. Ale nie miał czasu.

Zerwał się i przyciskając do siebie Różdżkę, pobiegł na górę, wykorzystując uziemienie przeciwnika. Wiedział, że Gregorowicz junior być może wkrótce odnajdzie swoją własną różdżkę i podąży za nim w pościgu, zaleczywszy naprędce złamaną kość albo przywoła miotłę. Ewentualnie Gregorowicz senior wreszcie się obudzi i zorientuje, co wyczynia się w jego najświętszej kaplicy.

Gellert był już przy klapie, prowadzącej do wyjścia z podziemi i grawitacyjnego pomieszczenia, gdy znienacka wejście zatrzasnęło się z hurgotem, a w deskach wytworzył się wyczarowany przez kogoś zamek.

Złapany.

Gellert ryknął bojowo, nie zważając już na nic. Uniósł Czarną Różdżkę i wykorzystując całą moc, jaką dał mu szał i gniew, rozniósł ciężkie wrota w puch. Ponad sobą zobaczył boleśnie wykrzywione oblicze podwójnie zdradzonego starego różdżkarza, przez ucznia, któremu zaufał i przez syna, którego kochał.

Ale Gellerta nie obchodziło już nic. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał oszołomienie mistrza, który nawet nie próbował się bronić, a także ostatni wysiłek Andrieja, który teleportował się na górę i dziką pogonią zmusił Gellerta do uciekania po całym domu. Gregorowicz junior padł ciężko na ziemię, gdy Grindelwald dobiegł do okna i zrywając zasłony z karnisza, otworzył je na całą szerokość. Zanim przez nie wyskoczył, Gellert przesłał Andriejowi ostatnie, triumfalne spojrzenie drapieżcy i znienacka zaśmiał się perliście, przyciskając do piersi Różdżkę, Czarną Różdżkę. Od tej chwili jego własną, osobistą różdżkę, przepustkę do rewolucji. W końcu udało mu się tylko dzięki niemu, Andriejowi, dzięki przeciwnikowi, który mógł być choć chwilową publicznością, podsycając do czynu. Należał mu się choćby uśmiech, oczywiście prócz złamanej kości i poharatanej twarzy. Gregorowicz junior wrzasnął, uderzając pięścią w podłogę, po czym zemdlał z bólu.

Gellert skoczył z wysokiego parteru, przeturlał się pośród rabatek i grządek, wpadając w krzaki agrestu i klnąc głośno, wyszarpał ubranie z pełnych kolców gałęzi. W świetle księżyca spostrzegł wyrzucone przez drzwi tobołek i buty. Schwycił je szybko i nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegł ulicą, klapiąc bosymi stopami po bruku. Prosto do świstoklika, który sobie przygotował.

W kamienicy Gregorowicza zostawił tylko jedną, jedyną rzecz po sobie. Kartkę z wiadomością.

„Moje imię nie brzmi Michaił. Nic, co Ci powiedziałem, nie było prawdą. I nigdy się nie dowiesz, kim jestem naprawdę. Żegnaj, mistrzu."

- A jednak tym razem się pożegnałem. Robię postępy – szepnął do siebie Gellert, wyciągając rękę do pustej butelki po absyncie. Do świstoklika.

KONIEC

~o~

* * *

><p>Od autorki: W oryginalnym zamyśle było to początek opowieści o całej drodze Gellerta do wielkości i upadku. Niestety, napisałam tylko jeszcze jeden kawałek (niedokończony, można go znaleźć na moim blogu: sweetyaoidreams(dot)livejournal(dot)com  8448(dot) html#cutid1) i nic więcej. Całość miała się skończyć sceną, w której Albus siedzi za biurkiem, trzymajac przed sobą plik niewysłanych listów. Przewiązuje je wstążką i kładzie na nim kartkę: "Jeśli zginę, proszę przekazać Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi". Potem wstaje i idzie na pojedynek. Ten pojedynek.


End file.
